


Surprise by Moonlight

by Frozenleaf



Series: Lonashipping Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged up characters, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Lonashipping, crossposting from tumblr, it's just very mild tame fluffiness, just gladion and moon hanging out, like ten years on, no angst just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: Life is full of unpredictability, and Moon treasures the fact that Gladion is predictable- from his dour attitude hiding a honest and caring man, to his consistent choice of wearing only black. To the fact that he always makes her heart race. But sometimes, every now and then, he surprises her too.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Series: Lonashipping Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653031
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Surprise by Moonlight

Moon loves the unpredictability of Alola.

It comes about from living so close with nature, with the jungles and seas teeming with Pokemon. The Tapu's blessings flit in and out between every boulder, every tree. No day is exactly the same. And with each one, new challenges and new friendships are just waiting to be discovered.

Being the Champion, she's the one that the people call on for dealing with tough and unexpected problems. It's a role she's grown into since she was twelve. Adults would turn to her for guidance after she proved herself capable, time and time again. And now she looks forward to every moment of it- knowing full well that every day, something new will surprise her, catch her breath, steal her heart away. Be it the sun, the moon, the stars, or even something beyond.

But in between all the turmoil, all the chaos, there are a few things that Moon likes because they never change. Predictable, solid; an anchor in the swirling excitement that fills her days.

Gladion is one of those things.

Sure, at first he stuck out like one of the many _many_ unpredictable things of Alola. Even more so, with his black clothes and dour attitude in the midst of the cheerful colours and Alola's sunny disposition. But ten years on, Moon _knows_ Gladion- how he's loyal to a fault, how he cares deeply for the people and Pokemon around him. How sweet he can be when he offers her a malasada, or how his rare, gentle smiles always sets her heart aflutter.

How he will always command Silvally to land a super effective hit on Decidueye when he's desperate.

"Multi-Attack!"

Silvally caws, leaping into the air. Gladion's trained it to be faster, stronger- and now its movements are too swift for the eye to follow. Decidueye just can't keep up, and there's a victorious glow of the Fire Memory in Silvally's eyes. The flames sear around its claws as it strikes. But Moon sees the attack coming a mile away.

"Pivot! Synthesis!"

Decidueye spreads its wings, shimmering in the light of the setting sun. It's ungainly on its feet, but it turns just enough to avoid the brunt of Silvally's attack, the flames just barely scorching its cloak. Then it's wrapped in a glow of brilliant green, and when the light fades-

"Not a scratch, huh." Gladion winces. He's long ago outgrown gripping his hand every time he battles, but his fingers still twitch at the failure of his plan. His green eyes betray a hardening frustration. "Silvally, back up-"

"Don't let him! Spirit Shackle!"

Decidueye lets out a raucous cry as it takes to the air. Energy gathers at the tip of its bow, and it fires. Silvally is fast, but it can't outrun the arrow.

"Silvally!"

The chimera braces, its claws digging into the ground. As the dust clears, its eyes still remain fixated on Decidueye, and Moon wonders if her estimations are off. Then, it sways, and with a final trill, Silvally falls to the ground.

When a battle ends, there's a moment when time hangs in the air. When Moon can see across the field and feel her heart pounding with the exhilaration, the thrill of battle. The triumph of the moment seeps into her skin and her soul. Then the dust settles, and her breath catches in her throat.

The sight's familiar- the frustration of defeat in Gladion's eyes across the field, the momentary twitch of his fingers. It's followed by his shoulders relaxing and his gentle exhale, skittering across the translucent floor. Then, he lifts his chin, meets her gaze with his own. His green eyes are filled with a warm respect, a small smile gracing his features.

In that moment, Moon's stomach always flutters- silhouetted by the fading light of the sun, Gladion glows calm and warm despite his sharp features and black clothes. It always steals her breath, and she stays still, trying not to yell out the feelings that have remained in her heart for all these years. Instead, she schools her own posture. He recalls his Pokemon and steps forward to her with an open hand.

Ten years on, she's never told him how he always makes her feel like this. How she always treasures the quiet, stolen moments she has of him. After all this time, it'd just make things awkward between them, and as much as she likes unpredictability, she still likes the solidity of Gladion's presence, his touch.

She takes his hand. The handshake is firm, steady. Expected. His grip is neither tight nor loose. Warm, his callused palm is a welcome sensation against her own.

"Still have dirty tricks up your sleeves, I see." His words are sharp, but they're mellowed by the easy tone of voice, the familiar smile.

Moon arches an eyebrow, feels the usual, teasing smile pull at her cheeks. "You're too predictable."

Gladion lets out a soft huff. His hand drops away, and Moon laughs as he turns away.

And like every other time before, he glances at her through his bangs, his fingers twitching slightly before he holds a hand out to her again.

"Malasada?"

Moon chuckles. She takes a moment to still the butterflies in her stomach, and smiles as she threads her fingers between his own.

"Always."

* * *

Their favourite shop is at Melemele island's port, a stone's throw away from Moon's home and the ferry back to Aether. They buy their favourites- Moon's, a spicy Malasada, and Gladion's, a sour one. Then they sit at the docks, watching as the ships anchor and rest. The remaining Wingulls fly back towards land, and the stars begin flicker up overhead.

Today, they make it just in time to catch the moonrise. Her namesake slowly crests above the waves. The glowing half-orb of luminous blue casts a silvery light upon the waves. Surrounded by the dusting light of the stars across the purple sky, it's beautiful.

She realizes she's staring when Gladion catches her eye, a faint smile gracing his cheeks.

"What?"

"Nothing." He turns away and takes a bite into his malasada. "Some things never change. You always stare at the moon as if it's Arceus's greatest gift to mankind. Or Tapu Lele's, depending on the legend."

"Careful, that's sacrilege." Moon lifts an eyebrow. "Wouldn't want the Tapus to hear you calling their feats as mere 'legend'."

"Duly noted." Gladion keeps his face stern. "After all, wouldn't want you reporting my bad behaviour back to Tapu Koko."

Moon laughs, and that is enough to crack his feigned veneer, the ghost of a gentle smile shining through.

She loves that look on his face. The way he always looks warm and exposed and _soft_ around her. It's almost enough to keep her entranced, to let her drown into the depthless pool of his beautiful green eyes.

She clears her throat, takes another bite of her malasada. Turns her attention back to the sky.

"It's just... back in Kanto, the city lights would have drowned out the stars and the moon." She giggles. "Here, it's so bright and beautiful. Growing up, I could never imagine it. No matter how many times I look at it, it always surprises me."

"Hmm." Gladion acknowledges her explanation with a thoughtful nod. Then, his expression changes back to a familiar smirk. "Unlike me?"

Moon pouts. "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

Gladion laughs. It's a simple sound, but accompanied only by the soft crashing of the waves, it sounds beautiful. He smiles as he turns to her, leaning closer ever-so-slightly.

"Champion, you are the first person who has _ever_ called me unsurprising."

Up close, his smile is warmer, his eyes brighter. Over time, it's easier to resist the urge to lean closer, and instead, Moon rolls her eyes. "That's because people expect a posh businessman when they're looking for the Aether president. Not someone just out of his teens who has a fondness for black hoodies."

"And the black hoodie doesn't surprise you?"

"Maybe it _did_ , at first, but... it's been ten years, Gladion." Moon grins. "You wake up, work yourself silly. You go to Battle Royales on Wednesday specifically because that's when Royal Mask fights. And then you show up at the League every Friday at 5pm to battle. You're as predictable as the tide."

Gladion's eyes widen, and Moon wants to remember the look on his face- the mild parting of his lips, the small crinkle of his eyes. But too soon, Gladion huffs and turns away. He doesn't retort, instead settling back to his original position. But his shoulders are relaxed, his breath calm. He continues to eat his malasada in peace.

Moon chuckles and bites into her malasada as well. She's not one for silence. But sitting here, next to Gladion, with only the stars and the sea around them and a companionable quiet surrounding them... she doesn't really mind.

She looks forward to the nights like this, a routine part of her life and a man she's grown to love.

And yet sometimes she wonders what it'd be like to reach over, to tell him...

She cuts off that thought. Finishes chewing the last remains of her malasada. Tries to stifle the now-familiar pang of sadness that twinges in her chest.

"You done?"

Gladion scarcely waits two seconds after she dusts the remaining sugary powder off her fingers when he turns to her. He's watching her, waiting.

Moon chuckles. Routine dictates that she should go home and sleep, prepare for tomorrow. Dream of green eyes as she sleeps. "Guess this is goodnight, huh?" she asks as lightly as she can.

"No."

"Huh?"

Gladion gets up, and holds a hand out to her. She stares up at him, silhouetted by the night sky, at the hand so close that she can remember the warmth of his touch.

"How about we do something different for once?"

"I know what this is." Moon arches an eyebrow with a grin. He looks so confident, so eager to prove himself, that it makes her heart warm. "What do you have in mind?"

He smirks. "I'm told you like surprises."

Moon laughs. Without a single mote of hesitation, she takes his hand.

* * *

He leads her down the familiar paths of Melemele, away from Hau'oli and towards the wilderness they both love. The moonlight filters through the large palm leaves, and when she looks up, Moon can still see fragments of the night sky; the stars and the milky way. All around her, the trees are like a comforting blanket. It enshrouds them in a gentle darkness, scented with freshly fallen rain and barely-trodden soil. Gladion's hand holds hers throughout, the faint smile on his face guiding her on through the dark.

Eventually the familiar trail lights a spark of curiosity. This turn from Route 3, this scent in the air- Moon says nothing, doesn't voice her questions. Then Gladion guides her to the hilly overlook where the Melemele meadow stretches out in front of them.

Moon gasps.

She's been to the Melemele meadow at night before. The moonlight shines upon the yellow flowers. Now they're illuminated, almost glowing with a gentle blue. There's nobody else here this late at night, and the air is scented with sweet honey. A gentle, brisk breeze flutters through the sheltered field. But what truly steals her breath is the sight of the Cutiefly, dancing among the flowers, sparkling motes of light following their every movement. They form a trail of sparkles across the field, a web of light that Moon's never seen before.

Truly, something new that catches her by surprise.

"Figured we'd be just in time to catch the Cutiefly." Gladion watches her with a small, triumphant smirk.

"How'd you know they'd be here?" She can't keep the awe from her voice as she watches the Pokemon dance, their little chitters filling the air with a pleasant song.

"I'm President of Aether." He shrugs in response. "Learning about Pokemon behaviours is part of what helps our conservation efforts. And I learned a while back that the Cutiefly tend to be active during the half-moon. I hadn't seen it myself, but I figured you hadn't either, so..."

Even though his face is stern as usual, there's a faint colour on his cheeks, a warmth in his eyes. His hand grasps hers loosely, so easily, that Moon feels a swell of affection towards him.

She leans against him, giggles as the wind blows fairy dust around them. "Thanks, Gladion. It's a very nice surprise. Maybe you're not as predictable as I thought."

He huffs and turns away. The angle hides his eyes, but his fingers twitch against hers. He says nothing at the close contact, doesn't move away nor react.

"You're predictable too, you know."

He doesn't meet her eyes. His words, soft on a breath, sound... different. Reverent, even. Intimate. And even though she's used to his moods, his curtness, it's not a tone of voice she's familiar with.

A shudder runs down her spine. But instead of laughing, instead of pretending she doesn't love him, doesn't love how close he is right now... she threads her fingers into his hand. He doesn't pull away.

"You wouldn't hesitate to help anyone in need." Gladion smiles when he looks at her then. "You're always up early in the morning, because you're eager to live the day. You laugh, even when you're upset. You love everyone- humans, and Pokemon alike. And even though you treasure your unpredictability, I know exactly what goes on through your head."

His green eyes pierce into her soul. His hand burns against her skin. And quietly, she asks, "Is that so?"

"Yeah." Gladion nods, and his chuckle sends goosebumps down her arms. "You're happy right now, aren't you? That we're here together, watching the Cutiefly. That it's something that reminds you how much you love Alola."

Moon shivers. He's so close that she can feel his breath against her cheeks. Feel the intensity of his beautiful stare. Almost imagine that, just this once, maybe-

"Moon?" He leans in close with a frown, and she realizes she's been quiet, too quiet.

But Gladion's always gentle, always kind, always honest and bright and she loves him and maybe... having him surprise her like this, having him being unpredictable, wouldn't be that bad a thing.

"You're half-right, you know." She licks her lips, searches his face for any hint of repulsion, rejection.

But instead he smiles, soft and sweet. "Yeah?"

And Moon takes a deep breath, takes a chance.

"What if I told you I've been in love with you since we were kids?"

The fairy dust flutters around them. The moon continues its upward climb. The moment holds. The Cutiefly flit about the glowing flowers, and the meadow sways in a gentle breeze.

Gladion's breath catches. His green eyes widen. He says nothing. In the moonlight, his beautiful, angular features may have been cut from stone.

Disappointment swirls in her chest. His touch burns, his proximity sending a sharp pulse through her. She moves to pull away-

Then his fingers thread with her own.

"Gladion?"

Green eyes search hers. He inches forward slowly, and his free hand lifts to graze along her cheek.

"Have you really?"

His bangs are like a curtain against the moonlight, shielding them from the field. He runs a thumb across her knuckles, and he holds her closely, so intimately, as if...

"Yes."

His lips are softer than she imagined, pressed against hers. Warmer, too, far warmer than her dreams. He pulls her flush against his body, his arm wrapping around her back. She shivers at the closeness of his touch, the warmth that floods her body from his kiss, her legs trembling. But he braces her, holds her close- kisses her, until she realizes that this is very _very_ real.

"Moon." He whispers her name as they part, the flush on his cheeks as warm as her own feels. A small smile dances across his face, and he looks so buoyant, so happy, that it stirs a soft giggle from her lips.

"Did I surprise you?" she whispers.

"It's a good surprise." His thumb brushes her bangs aside, leaving a warm trail on her skin. He chuckles. "And here I thought I had you all figured out."

"Likewise." Her smile is shy, but it makes him hold his breath and widens his eyes once more- and Moon has barely enough time to register the reaction before his lips are on hers once more.

She pulls him closer, tugs his head down towards hers. His laughter bubbles against their lips, and when she looks at him again, he watches her with a warmth so pure, so bright, that she's sure it's a sight nobody's ever seen before.

It catches her breath. Steals her heart away.

"Come on." He pulls away with a smile. He's barely a few paces away before he turns to her, holding a hand out to her once more.

Without hesitation, Moon takes it. Threads their fingers together, secure.

Gladion grins. The look on his face is bright, beautiful. He tugs her towards the meadow, where they're surrounded by the glowing flowers and the dancing Cutiefly. And when the moon rises to its peak and the fairy dust swirls around them, they dance, hand in hand, laughter and joy filling every inch of Moon's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm told Jan 1st is the fan birthday for Moon, so happy birthday Moon. Also this is my first fic of all of 2021 and it's been really hard for me to write as of late, but I am glad I managed to write this one. Thank you for reading all the way till the end, and I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
